Kat Karamakov
Katrina "Kat" Karen Karamakov's 'dance talent is no surprise -- her mother is the National Ballet Company's principle ballerina, and her father is an acclaimed choreographer. Despite her family background, Kat finds ballet boring. She doesn't know what she wants to do in the future, but she knows there's more to life than dance. Kat's mischievous attitude doesn't go over well with instructors, but her energy and laughter are infectious, and might be just what Tara needs to stay grounded. Kat is kicked out of the Dance Academy in Season 1 when it becomes apparent she is not interested in dancing and fails her exams but then returns later in Season 2 as a first year student again. Character History Season 1 In Season 1, Kat meets Tara and becomes friends with her and Sammy, and Christian somehow, even if they are not often seen together. She was the former best friend of Abigail until Kat abandoned her, doing what her family was doing to her but here to Abigail. Kat helps Tara with Sammy to get Abigail to sign a changing rooms sheet, using various methods of torture to make Abigail sign. Even if Kat and Abigail are somehow enemies, Kat still shows empathy towards Abigail sometimes and speaks with her when she encounters to body problems. During this season, Kat is often the caricature of the spoilt child, doing pretty much what she wants. When Tara falls in love with Ethan, Kat is upset since she doesn't want to see her friend hurt by her brother, explaining that he will play with her and let her down and that she doesn't want to fix the pieces. Tara writes a Pros and Cons list about Ethan, with Kat as a negitave. Kat doesn't like this, but when she sees Tara crying she helps her, continuing their friendship. Kat says she doesn't understand 'the whole crush thing' but then later claims she does, after she sees Christian walking down the hall. Kat stretches the rules a lot and finds herself doing community service. She begins to enjoy doing it and books a famous TV show excursion. In this time, Ethan and Tara have got together. Kat says she knows her point of view on it, but go ahead if you must. Kat runs late for the bus for the excursion and is has to go back to the academy in disgrace. She has a massive party and gets herself in trouble, leading her to a probation. Kat shows some reckless behaviour, and she forgets the dance in the audition for the Nutcracker. By the end of Season 1 Kat fails her exams and does not make the cut for second year. Season 2 When she tells her brother Ethan of this he basically tells her that he knows his little sister, and she is not a cheerleader. She listens to her brother and agrees. She gets back into the academy, but her relationship with Christian sends her friendship with Tara down the drain. Christian and Kat then shared a kiss, but Kat did not go through with the relationship because she didn't want to hurt Tara, but this does not stop Christian from continously flirting with her. Later Tara finds out and Christian kisses Kat again and they become a couple. Tara is at first angry and shocked and Kat would do anything to get back her best friend. She gets her chance when Tara invites her to a circus day. They are the only people to catch each other on the trapeze and they give each other a big hug. Kat continues into the academy only to find out that Sammy died, giving a huge shock to everyone. She chooses to do her first year exams at the end of year, and passes into second year with a 70%. She stays with Tara over the Summer break at the farm. Relationships Tara Webster Kat first met Tara when she asked her for directions to the Girl's changing rooms. As a joke, Kat gave her the wrong directions, leading her to the Boy's instead. But when Tara was caught for breaking curfew, Kat covered for her leading to a lasting friendship. But Tara had fallen for Kat's brother, Ethan, and Kat told her that he will break her heart. But she went out with him anyway. Kat was fine with that, (just a little 'vomit inducing') but when Tara broke Ethan's heart by cheating on him with Christian, Kat wasn't so OK with that. Things were a bit rocky until their camp when Petra took away their clothes while they were having a shower and they were forced to work together. Kat then told Tara that she needed her, even if she didn't need Kat. They had a steady friendship until the end of the year. At the start of the next year, Tara and Kat were still best friends. They were until Christian started to develop feelings for Kat and flirting with her. Tara heard one of these moments over a walkie talkie. Tara was angry and Kat said that nothing was going to happen, and Tara said, "But you want it to". Tara was still annoyed with Kat and Christian for a few episodes, but then Tara realized that she was over Christian, and she missed Kat. She organised for Kat to come with the second year's on their excursion to the circus. Tara said for Grace and Kat to go on the trapeze together to become friends. This didn't work out, leaving Kat accusing Tara for trying to make her embarrassed for revenge. Tara and Kat went on the trapeze next. Tara was obviously nervous, and Kat saw this and she said, "I've got you!" and Tara said, "I know!" And they caught each other, leaving them the only couple to do so. When they landed, they gave each other a big hug, and Grace clapping reluctantly. When Kat broke up with Christian, Tara wanted her to talk about it with her but Kat said it was boring, because she knew that Christian had to tell Tara himself. Kat decides to stay with Tara over the summer break. Sammy Lieberman Sammy and Kat were in the same room at first, but then Sammy moved in with Christian. Sammy and Kat have a very stable relationship, and no dramas occured in the first year. Kat was very supportive of Sammy when he became a representive of Australia in the Prix de Fonteyn. She was absolutely devastated when Sammy died. Kat and Sammy had a lot of fun together, and they were really good friends. Christian Reed Christian and Kat were friends in first year, not really close but close enough. Kat has a crush on Christian, though, but she didn't show it much. In second year, Christian told Kat that he liked her, and they kissed. Kat knew it was wrong, and said that it wouldn't work (Tara and Christian were broken up). That didn't stop Christian from flirting with her. Tara heard over a walkie talkie that Christian and Kat kissed, and she was angry. Christian and Kat eventually became a couple, and Tara gave her blessing to their relationship. Then Kat realized that Christian was still in love with Tara, and ended their relationship. He was shocked because he hadn't realized that he still loved Tara. Zach noticed in class that they weren't working well together, and told them to sort it out. Christian said that he doesn't care that Tara is with Ben, and Kat said, "just admit, you're in love with someone who doesn't love you back." Christian finally realized that she was right, and went to tell Tara that he still loved her. But Sammy's death complicated matters. Ethan Karamakov Ethan is Kat's half-brother. They get along really well, though in the first series Kat wasn't impressed with how he was treating his ex/girlfriends. Kat moved in with Ethan in the second series but after he went to Barcelona it is unknown where she stays now. Abigail Armstrong Kat and Abigail have a strange love-hate friendship. In First Year, Kat didn't like Abigail because she was best friends with Tara and Abigail kept doing bad things to her. At the end of First year when Kat finds out that Ethan is moving she bakes alot of cupcakes (her way of expressing sadness). Abigail talks to her and tells her that she needs to find something for Ethan that is worth staying for. She gives her a hint by pulling out a leotard and saying, "Tara. Is always sneaking her stuff in my basket. Can that girl seriously not afford her own washing powder?" To which Kat smiles and walks away. In second year Kat moves in with Abigail after Abigail shows a slight sign of friendship by patting her on the arm and standing up for her in front of the first years. Kat asks if they are becoming friends and Abigail replies, "I really hope not." When Sammy died Abigail clung to Kat, crying her eyes out and heartbroken. Grace Whitney Kat and Grace never really liked each other. Kat just let Grace tag along after her and Tara because she knew that Grace had been there for Tara when she had her back broken. Grace accepts Kat, but she wishes that Tara was still her's. When Tara tells Kat that Grace has left the academy, Kat gives her friend a sympathetic hug. Ben Tickle Ben had a crush on Kat, but Kat didn't have a crush on Ben. Ben tried to do things to make Kat like him, but it wasn't working. Kat described him as a puppy, and when the puppy gets too annoying, you have to gently push the puppy away. Then Kat started going out with Christian and Ben gave up and moved on. Kat and Ben are now friends. Trivia *She used to be best friends with Abigail Armstrong, until Abigail became a 'betty bunhead'. *Her mother is Natasha Willis, Tara and Abigail's role model. *She kissed Christian while he was dating Tara. *She still has Abigail as a contact, even though they're not friends. *She and Sammy shared a room when he first came. *Tara and Kat jumped into a lake by dare, in their bras and underwear at night. *During their 1st week Kat was ranked number 2 in ballet, and number 1 in Hip Hop. *She has lead a hip hop lesson before. *She has a flower tattoo on her back, and a belly button piercing. *She got a tongue piercing in Series 2 however she later removed it. *Her initials are K.K.K. *She performed a rare style of dance called 'Steampunk' at showcase. Quotes *"Where did you get that: Mummy for Dummies?" *"I need to go eat my feelings." *"I prefer to express it in cupcakes." *"Just admit you're in love with someone who doesn't love you back." *"Don't go dumping your toxic waste on me." *"My legs feel weird without it." *'Kat : Well, thank you for telling me I’m hopeless. *'Abigail :' You would be, if you were starting from scratch. You have been dancing since before you could walk Kat, your technique is in there. Somewhere. *'Kat' : See, that’s where you’re wrong. I had every opportunity known to ballet-bot kind and I still never deserved to be here. Abigail : At some point you might want to stop inventing excuses to quit. Kat : Yeah, why is that? Abigail : Because you’re not actually terrible. *"I am golden child!" Gallery Click here to go to Kat's Gallery. Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Characters